There are numerous online sources of content available to computer users via the Internet. There are news sites that host the latest news, video and image sites hosting the latest content that has been posted by others, blogs touching on numerous subjects, social network sites where members of one's social network post and share all content of all types and forms, and the like. Each different domain hosts content for a computer user view, interact with, and/or access. There are so many different sources of content that it is difficult and time consuming to keep up with the latest content on each site. Yet, for many, a daily ritual is to visit numerous web sites to keep abreast of what is going on.